Blog użytkownika:Be a RUNNER/Inny świat jest zawsze początkiem czegoś, nierealistycznego.
Cześć to jest moje drugie opowiadanie. Mam nadzieję, że się uda i jak powiadają będzie spoko. A teraz kilka informacji na początek: -Narazie żyjemy w Polsce nie na Berk, -Jest nowa postać Jessi,Wanessa i Dominika Nowak. (Są trojaczkami więc są takie same, ale mają inny kolor włosów. -Chodzi do Podstawówki, (kiepsko się uczy) -Ma 12 lat. -'Pogrubione wyrazy to sny lub myśłi' Od razu ostrzegam wszelkie prawa zastrzeżone, jeżli ktoś by chciał napisać takie same opowiadanie musi najpierw mnie spytać o pozwolenie (oczywiście w komentarzach) PS: Jeżeli takie opowiadanie istnieje i istniało wcześniej nie wiedziałam i bardzo przepraszam.Więc proszę nie pisać w komentarzach, że zgapiłam. Nie jestem najlepsza z ORT i STYL. Prolog Cześć mam na imię Jessi.Mam 12 lat Chodzę do Podstawówki, wiem żenada być takim dzieckiem. Codziennie słyszę na korytarzu, ale ona ma ciuchy, w jej skórze to teraz bym nie chciała być.UGHRRRR, mam tego podziurki w nosie. Moje koleżanki mówią, że jestem żałosna, bo nie umiem się ubrać. Wiele razy im tłumaczę, że ja chodzę w wygodnych ubraniach. I co i nic i tak tego nie słuchają. No ale coż, życie toczy się dalej. Jestem fanką filmu ,,Spider man 3 ", kocham to.To był tylko początek mojego opowiadania.Teraz jestem szczęśliwa, żyję w innym świecie. Od początku do końca, z chcią wam to opowiem. Rozdział 1 Kolejny dzień w szkole.Była Przyroda.Przyrody uczył tzw. Wajman. Ale naprawdę ma na imię Zbigniew Wajman, ma też żonę Panią Karinę Wajman. W 1,2,3 była moją wychowawczynią, a teraz jestem w 6 i mam przyrodę z Wajmanem XD.Dobra trochę wprowadzenia na początek 1 rozdziału.To zaczynamy. Wajman-Jessi, przyjdz tu. Usłyszałem, że pobiłaś chłopaka. Jessi-No może. Wajman-W tej chwili idź go przeprosić, jeżeli nie wstawię ci pałę! Jesi-Niemiecką? Wajman-Jessi to nie są żarty. Jessi- Spoko. Wajman-Jak ty się do mnie odzywasz! Jessi-Spoko. To jest teraz modne. Wajman-Pała, a teraz idź przeproś, bo inaczej wiesz co będzie. Jessi- Zaraz, Zaraz Czy to ma być groźba? Wszyscy-UUUUUUU Wajman-Coś ty powiedziała! Jessi-Niech się pan tak nie wkurza, bo żyłka pęknie. Wajman-Wyjdź szybko z klasy i już się nie pojawiaj. Jessi-No i widzi pan żyłaj już pękła. To paaaa.-spakowała się i wyszła zza drzwi. Wszyscy patrzyli na Jessi z podziwem. Dominika-Proszę pana ja też dziś pobiłam chłopaka razem z Jessi i Wanessą Nowak. Wajman-Chyba wiecie co macie robić.Won z tąd. Drzwi zamkneły się. Dominika-Siora, dzięki, że na nas poczekałaś. Jessi-Spoko.To co uciekamy?! Dominika,Wanessa-Spoko-jeszcze wykrzykneły te słowo jak najmocniej, żeby wkurzyć Wajmana. Zeszłyśmy po schodach, wraz weszła Pani Dyrektor. Dyrektor-Jessi co ty tu robisz? Jessi-Ja czekałam na panią- dziewczyny za 5 minut na Orliku jasne?-wyszeptała Wanessa,Dominika-Jasne Dyrektor-Z kim tak rozmawiasz? Jessi-Niekiedy rozmwiam do siebie. Dyrektor-choć opowiesz mi wszystko w gabinecie. W Gabinecie. Jessi-Może pani pójść po panią psycholog? Dyrektor-Jasne, a nie chcesz pójść razem ze mną. Jessi-Nie, nie mam siły do chodzenia. Dyrektor-Dobrze. Jessi-Co by tu zrobić?-pomyślała przez minutę. Jessi-Wiem wyjdę przez okno. Kiedy już zamierzałam wejść przez okno usłyszałam kroki, szybko się wślizgnełam na okno i uciekłam.Na mnie czekały już siostry więc pomogły mi. Wanessa-Jessi Jessi, uciekajmy! Dominika-Wracamy ze szkoły i wchodzimy do domu normalnie ok? Wanessa,Jessi-Jasne W domu wieczorem. Mama-Dziewczynki, co wyście narobiły w szkole.Szlaban na tydzień. Jessi,Wanessa,Dominika-Ale mamo! Mama-Marsz do pokoju!Ale już. Jessi,Wanessa,Dominika-Ok! Jessi-Dziś wieczorem wymykamy sie z domu oknem,ja zejde i wam przyjniose liny ok. Pamiętajcie o 1:00. Wanessa,Dominika-Jasne. Jessi-Na zawsze uciekamy bo nie warto tylko chodzić do szkoły. Wanessa-Jessi, też cię w szkole nie lubią i skarżą na ciuchy. Jessi-Jasne.A ty Domi? Dominika-Tak Jessi-Dobra jesteśmy umuwione. Rozdział 2 Nasz dom jest trochę dziwny, poniewaz moje siostry śpią na górze, a ja na dole.Wyszłam z domu. Od razu poszłam do szopy po linę. Jessi-Bingo. Jessi-Wanessa,Domi jesteście tam? Wanessa,Domi-Jasne! Jessi-Łapcie. Wanessa,Domi-Mamy,wiemy co robić! Spokojnie zeszły na dół, a ja czuwałam na Czatach. Jessi-Może szybciej! Wanessa,Domi-Dobra! Jessi-Nareszcie.Dobra zmykamy! Gdy szły chodnikiem usłyszały strzały.Kiedy się obejżyły Jessi została zastrzelona. W przerażeniu dziewczynki zaczęły uciekać.Niestety one też zostały postrzelone w głowę. (Wiem, że to jest smutas, ale bez tego nie było by........ ) Rozdział 3 Uwaga! od tej chwili będę tylko pisac z perspektywy Jessy. Kiedy się obudziłam zobaczyłam koło siebie kogoś, a Wanessy i Dodo nigdzie nie było.Bolała mnie strasznie głowa.Czułam się jagbym miała kaca wszystko się przede mną rozmazywało. Ktoś-Obudz się. Jessi-Chalo kto tam jest.Domi, Domi!-zemdlała Gdy się obudziłam byłam na łużku drewnianym. Jessi-Domi, domi. Gdzie jesteś!-zaczęłam płakać W tej chwili wszedł chłopak o zielonych oczach i brąz włosach. Jessi-Kim jesteś! I co ja tu robię!! Gdzie jest Wanessa i Dodo!! Czkawka-Jestem Czkawka,gdy cię znaleźliśmy byłaś w półprzytomna, a o chyba Wannesie i Dodo nie widziałem? Kim oni lub one są? Jessi-Wanessa i Dominika są moimi siostrami? Jessi-Kto to jest, lub co to jest!!!!?-'Zaraz zaraz to mi przypomina z jednego filmu co mi Dodo opowiadała!' Czkawka-Uciekaj z tąd! Tu jest niebespiecznie. Gdy uciekałam jakiś czarny smok mnie wziął w pazury i poleciał na jakąś wyspe.Nie wiedziałam do kąt się udaje i co się ze mną stanie.Kiedy smok mnie odstawił zaówarzyłam me odpicie w jego oczach.Przestraszyłam się. 5 lat później: To znów ja,teraz nazywam się nie Jessi tylko Szczerosmok.Zapomniałam o wydarzeniach sprzed 5 lat.Teraz odnalazłam swoje nowe powojanie i nowego przyjaciela.Nazywa się Szczerbatek.Kocham go i mogłaby za niego oddać życie.Właśnie ja w sprawie moich 2 siustr, które nadal poszukuję.Nigdzie nie ma po nich śladu.Pozostała jedna kwestia.Kwestia Ubioru.Przez te wszystkie lata nauczyłam się żyć w zgodzie z smokami, umiem po nich języku mówić,mam wyostrzony słuch i wzrok.Ale kurcze nie mam ubioru.Więc poprosiłam Gronkla, aby mi zrobił strój (wyglądał on z JWS2 z ubioru Czkawki)No i teraz cudo.Niezniszczalny, Wytrwały i tyle.Moje nowe powołanie jest zemsta nad ludnością Berk, ponieważ nadal zabijają smoki.Przez te kilka lat nie ujawniałam się, ale teraz muszę.Muszę poprowadzić wojnę w nocy.Tak muszę.(wiem przesada i nie piszcie w komentarzach).(będe się podpisywać Jessi bo mi nie chce się pisać Szczerosmok) Jessi-Dobra ubiur mam, piekło mam, naboje,pełne, skrzydła są, podręczny nóż w przegudce z tyłu tak!- to co Szczerbuś możemy zaczynac? Szczerbatek-Tak! W wiosce: Stoick-Uwaga ludzie do broni idzie atak! Wszyscy-Stoick popatrz w górę! Stoick-Ale co-'jakto on jeszcze przeżył.Nocna Furia!!!!!Czyli są 2?' Stoick-Ratować się!!!! Jessi-Oj szybko poszło.-'Nikogo tu nie ma? ' W Berk zapadła cisza.Nikogo nie było.Wszyscy się pochowali do domów z bronią.W jednym momencie ktoś żucił w ich stronę liny, aby ich związać.Jessi dobrze o tym wiedziała, więc gdy się zbliżało złapała to i w palcach poruszała (nie wiem jak to opisać. np jak mażoretki tą pałką tak jagby palcami kręciły patyk.).Wszyscy, którzy patrzeli z podźiwem kątem oka nie umieli w to uwierzyć. Jessi-Chyba wyjechali na wakacje.-gdy jessi się obruciła ktoś wybiegł z nożem na nią.Jessi to słyszała i jak bliżej podbiegł obruciła się i złapała go za szyję. Jessi-Nie bądz taki nachalny, jak chcesz ze mną polecieć.Dobra to choć.Czeka cię męczarnia. Jessi jak powiedziała i tak zrobiła.Człowiek zemndlał. Stoick-Kto to był!? Astrid-Mamy nie miłą niespodziankę.Był to........... Następnego dnia: Jessi-Widzę, że się obudziłeś. Ktoś-Czego chcesz?! Jessi-Chcę twej śmierci. Ktoś-Poco ci to!? Kim jesteś! Jessi-To zależy kim ty jesteś? Ktoś-Jestem Czkawka, syn Stoicka.-po tych słowach zamurowało ją. Czkawka-Zdejmij chełm. Jessi-To naprawdę ty po tylu latach? Czkawka-To ty mi wpierw powiedz kim ty jesteś?! Jessi-Nie, cicho bądz!-'już wiem co z nim zrobię.Mam plan.Wieczorem go oddam na wyspę.' Wieczór: Czkawka spał a Jessi powiedziała Szczerbatkowi żeby go jak najciszej wziął w szpony i poleciał na Berk go oddać. Z rana na Berk: Astrid-Stoick.Czkawka jest tu i śpi na trawie. Stoick-Co?! Puki nie zobaczę nie uwierzę. I rzeczywiście, Czkawka leżał na trawie.W jednej chwili obudził się. Czkawka-Tato! Stoick-Synu! Czkawka-Tato to chyba ona mnie tu przywlukła! Stoick-Jaka ona? Astrid-Właśnie jaka ona?!Czkawka czy miałabym o czymś wiedzieć!?! Czkawka-Ja nie wiem jak ona się nazywa.Gdy ja jej powiedziałem kim jestem zamurowało chyba ją!Ale się nie przedstawiła. Astrid-Tam chyba coś leci?! Stoick-To Nocna Furia razem z tą osobą!? Chowajcie się. Jessi-Znów was wyparywało.Chcę tylko porozmawiać z Czkawką. Ktoś wypchał Chlopca zza drzwi domu. Czkawka-Dzięki wielkie. Czkawka-Cześć. Jessi-Cześć. Czkawka-Kim jesteś?! Jessi-Chcesz wiedzieć? Czkawka-Tak? Wyciągneła z głowy cheł i Czkawke zamurowało.Ujżał piękną dziewczynę o Rudych włosach z piegami na nosie i tak jasnych zielonych oczach. Jessie-Nazywam się naprawde Jessi, ale teraz Szczerosmok. Czkawka-Czkawce gęba opadła. W jednej chwili usłyszał głos z jednej z chat-Nawet nie próbuj! Jessie-Zaśmiała się. Czkawka-'ale ona piękna'! Jessie-Pamiętasz mnie? Jak mnie uratowałeś?Przybyłam cię przeprosić, ze Szczerbatkiem. Jessie-Wogule słyszysz mnie!? Czkawka.-Walneła go w policzek. Czkawka-Co co się stało?! Jessie-UGHRrrrrr Czkawka-No co? Jessie-Przybyłam do ciebie z proźbą. Czkawka-Jaką? Jessie-Proszę nie toczcie na Berk wojen pomiędzy smokami.Smoki to naprawdę miłe stworzenia.Czkawka?! Czkawka!!!-kopneła go w brzuch! Czkawka-Co?Co? Jessie-Wiesz już. Czkawka-To nie będzie takie łatwe. Jessie-Postaraj się.Proszę-dała mu buziaczek ;*. Jeesie-Aha i widziałeś moje siostry? Czkawka-Tak.Są w chacie. Jessie-Której?!!! Czkawka-Tamtej. Jessie z nadzieją płakała i biegła do domu z płaczem, który wskazał Czkawka.Kiedy otworzyła drzwi ujżała dwie siostry chowające się za stołem. Jessie-Wanessa,Dominika!!!-wypowiedziała to tak głośno, że glos doszedł do chaty Pleśniaka. Wanessa,Dominika-Jessi, już traciłyśmy nadzieję, że żyjesz! Jessi-Ja też.-wypowiedziała to cała zapłakana. Jessi-Jak to się stało, że jesteśmy tu Dominika?Ty mi o tym opowiadałaś. Domi-No bo widzisz, kiedy tajemnicza osoba do nas strzelała, to ciebie pierwszą ustrzeliła później mnie i Wanesse. Dlatego gdy ty pierwsza zostałąś ustrzelona znalazłaś się gdzieś indziej niż my. Ja i Wanessa byłyśmy na tak nazywanym tutaj Kroczym Urwiskiem.(jeżeli się pomyliłam to sorry). Jessi-To by wiele wyjaśniało, ale czas powrócić do rzeczywistości. Domi-Tak nareszcie koniec poszukiwań. Wanessa-To nic nam już nie zostało do robienia tylko siedzenia w tym świecie. Domi-Tak niestety. Jessi-A ja się tam nawet cieszę bo nie ma szkoły XD. Domi-Święta racja. Jessi-A teraz poznajcie mojego przyjaciela.Szczerbatek choć tu! Szczerbatek-Wrauuuuuu Domi-Cześć Szczerbatku! Wanessa-Domi! Co to jest!! Domi-A zapomniałam ci powiedzieć, my żyjemy w filmie. Wanessa-Trochę jaśniej?! Domi-Czyli przez nasze odejście ze świata, jesteśmy w filmie ,,Jak wytresować smoka'' nie kojażysz przecież razem oglądałyśmy to!?'' Wanessa-A tak. Jessi-To co teraz robimy? Rozdział 4 Ja bardzo przepraszam za wszelkie niedociągnięcia, że 3 lata już mnie tu nie było. Po prostu jestem taka beznadziejna, że nie chciało mi się pisać. Ale teraz mogę obiecać. Poprawiłam styl, ortografie mogę powiedzieć, że ulepszyłam swoje umiejętności pisarskie. Wenę nie mam dalej, ale będę pisać to co sobie wyobraże. Można, można :D . To jedziemy. Zapraszam na seans. Pozdrawiam Lemonie :D W poprzednim rozdziale: W końcu odnalazła się nasza kochana siostrzyczka. Jak to mówią.... Nadzieja umiera ostatnia. Była w ostatnim podium,lecz role się odwróciły. Dowiedziałyśmy się, że jesteśmy w filmie ,,Jak wystresować smoka''. Prawdę mówiąc, to minęło tyle lat, że już nie pamiętamy co się tam wydarzyło. Oby nic złego. Tymczasem: Dodo- Ochydne mają tutejsze jedzenie. Jessi- Co narzekasz XD Jest mięso jest zabawa :D Wanessa- Mam pomysł! Ale taki średni, więc nie wiem czy wam się to spodoba. Będę robić wszystko żeby spełnić wasze oczekiwania. Jednagże nie oczekuję wyniku zadowalającego. Chcę.... nie.... Pragnę być mocna. Wiedzieć co chcę. Zawsze byłam szarą myszką. Nikt mnie nie lubił... . Ale wracając do tematu, mam nadzieję, że mnie wysłuchacie do końca. Ale też może mi się nie powieść. Lecz kocham gadać? Lubię to co nie ?? Jessi powiedz mi to nie wiem co robić! Albo i... nie mów tak...tak...tak będzie lepiej. Może się w kimś zakocham?? Albo ktoś mnie porwie? Oby nie....nie chce !! Rozumiecie to! Eeee wiecie, że wczoraj się przewróciłam?? Ale mniejsza z tym... . E chodzi mi o to, że....zapomniałam. Dodo- Serio? Serio? Po tej długiej gadce zapomniałaś. Po prostu zapomniałaś!! Ty idiotko, kretynko. Bądźże bardziej odpowiedzialna, a gdyby byłabyś na randce z facetem. To co? Nagadałabyś się i zapomniała !! I nie wmawiaj mi tu, że to pierwszy raz się stało. Szara myszka, heh. Nie wytrzymam, nie wytrzymam. Przestań nic nie mów, nalepiej byłoby, gdybyś nigdy nie istniała. Jessi- Ahh dziewczyny,dziewczyny widać, że tylko ja dojrzałam. Po waszych jakże krótkich wypowiedziach wywnioskowałam, że Wanessa ma cechy histeryczki, ciągle się obawia i ma zaniżone poczucie wartości. Dodo nie różnisz się od niej niczym specialnym. Niech no policzę. Arogancka, histeryczka, zadufana w sobie, dba tylko o swoją własność, perfekcjonalistka. Co ja z wami mam. Dodo- Przeciesz dopiero co się spotkałyśmy, masz coś do tego? Że jestem taka? To wolny świat. Nareszcie mogę pokazać siebie. Zrozumiałam, że nie warto patrzeć w przeszłość. I czuć się jak w klatce. Jakoś wcześniej się z wami lepiej dogadywałam. Wanessa- A co ma do tego, że się teraz spotkałyśmy?! CO!?? Dodo- Jakbyś nie wiedziała dużo!! Co za niekumaty orzeszek przedemną stoi. Boże widzisz i nie grzmisz. Wanessa- Nie będę się kłóciła z owiele głupszymi dziewczynami ode mnie. Ehh życie jest takie głupie. Idę się zabić. Jessi- Co ja z wami mam, z jednej strony kretynka, z drugiej zadufana kretynka. Wanessa,Dodo- Że co mówiłaś !!! Jessi- O widzicie, przynajmniej w jednym się zgadzacie. I tak dalej, rozprawiały o życiu, oczywiście nie zdając sobie z tego sprawy, że cała jakżeby nie unaczej wioska słuchała. Tej jakże pouczającej rozprawki, dialogu trzech osób..ekhem nie do zniesienia trzech ludzi. Coraz więcej ludzi plotkowały o tym, rozpowiadały jak stare babcie, aż młodzi się zainteresowali. Jednymi z tych zaintersowanych byli. Czkawaka, Astrid, Sączysmark oraz reszta. Patrzyli się na nich ze zdziwieniem, rozkojażeniem inaczej mówiąc mieszanina wybuchowa emocji. Wanessa- Przypomniałam sobie! Dodo- Nareszcie! Mów o co chodzi. Wanessa- Może zapytamy się ich gdzie jesteśmy. Dodo- Nie... bez komentarza. Ludzie!! Powiedzcie mi czy widzieliście kiedykolwiek większą kretynkę?? Głos ludu- Tak. Sączysmark. Jessi- *powstrzymiuje śmiech, jednak nie wytrzymuje* Hahahahahahahaa.....ha......ha.....ha.h........he.....he....he. Nie powinniśmy się śmiać? Głos ludu- Nie Jessi- To ja pójdę sobie..... . ________________________________________________________________________________________________ Tak to mój rozdział bez sensu. Zapraszam do daszego czytania :D Jak widzicie, próbuję dodać do tego opowiadania fabułe, charater postaci, całkiem inny. OO i w trakcie pisania teraz co tu pisze powstał nowy genialny i nie powtarzalny pomysł, obym tego nie spieprzyła :D . Zapraszam także na mój nowy opis o mnie :D . Mogę wam podpowiedzieć..... Zagadka na dziś! 1. Co chcemy często zmienić w swoim życiu ? Są różne odpowiedzi, ale jest ta najważniejsza co nabardziej do niej dążymy, niektórym sie udaje. Nawiązanie jest do dzisiejszego tekstu rozwinięcia i zakończenia, oraz opis o mnie na profilu. Ten kto dobrze zgadnie dostaje moje pozdrowienia :D ' ' Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:Opowiadania